Flashlight ball-point pens have been displayed and sold on the market to provide illumination under bad lighting conditions, for instance, when people attend a meeting which requires a dim light in order to use a slide projector and they need to write notes on key points, or when people need to write at night time in their room and do not wich to bother others.
Most of the prior art flashlight ball-point pens are divided into two types; one type has a permanent nib extending out of a shaft with only the light being adjustable, while the other type has an adjustable nib and the lightr is also adjustable. The former is very easy to damage clothes by the ink from the nib, while the latter one drains the battery when the nib extends out and retracts back into a shaft, and the light turns on an off simultaneously regardless of the illumination condition of the place. In addition, most prior art devices are either integrally formed or have too many parts to assemble. The integrally formed one has to be disposed of when the battery is dead, while the latter one is too complicated and does not comply with the principle of cost effectiveness.
The inventor has, therefore, invented the present invention to eliminate all of teh above-mentioned inconveniences.